Tamami Kobayashi
|japname = 小林 玉美 |romname = |engname = |birthname = |namesake = |stand = The Lock |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20 años |birthday = |zodiac = VirgoCapítulo 303: Vamos por comida italiana (1) |czodiac = |death = |gender = Masculino |height = 153 cm |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = |hair = Oscuro |eyes = Oscuros |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Usurero |affiliation = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Capítulo 284: Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (1) |mangafinal = Capítulo 439: Adiós, pueblo Morioh - Corazones de oro ---- Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai - Episodio 2: Colina Mutsu-kabe |animedebut = Episodio 80: Koichi Hirose (Echoes) |animefinal = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Kazunari Tanaka Satoshi Tsuruoka |voiceactor = }} es un personaje secundario que aparece en Diamond Is Unbreakable. Tamami es un timador pequeño que trata de estafar a Koichi, pero es neutralizado. Posteriormente se convierte en un aliado menor y trabaja legítimamente como cobrador de deudas. Apariencia En el manga, él tiene dos apariencias distintas, con uno que da vuelta en este último al final de su mini arco. Tamami inicialmente aparece como un hombre alto e intimidante. Con pronunciados pliegues epicánticos, lleva el pelo de color oscuro a mediano peinado a manera de pompadour en una especie de casco grueso; Y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en forma de cruz más allá de la esquina inferior izquierda de su boca. Después de su derrota, Tamami encoge a ~ 3 cabezas de altura; Alrededor de la altura de Koichi (un rasgo compartido con Toshikazu Hazamada). En la adaptación anime, Tamami es retratado como bajo en estatura desde un principio. Personalidad Tamami es un estafador que engaña a la gente por dinero y se describe a sí mismo como el "bien conocido jefe Tamami". Menciona que incluso sus padres no le creerían. Odia la violencia, por lo que su Stand hizo sus esfuerzos para robar dinero mucho más fácil. Después de su derrota, él comienza a trabajar tomando de nuevo préstamos para los casinos y la mafia, al parecer haciéndoles la gente se siente culpable si no pagan. Habilidad El Stand de Tamami es The Lock; creciendo un bloqueo físicamente pesado desde el pecho de sus objetivos cuando Tamami es capaz de hacer que experimenten el sentimiento de culpa. Sinopsis Historia Tamami consiguió sus poderes de Stand 4 meses antes de los eventos de la Parte IV de Keicho Nijimura. A continuación, apunta a utilizar sus poderes para obtener riqueza y nunca tienen que trabajar de nuevo. Diamond Is Unbreakable Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Tamami se presenta como un tramposo confidente que lleva a Koichi Hirose a creer que había atropellado al gato de Tamami con su bicicleta, supuestamente escondida en una bolsa que luego salpicaba de sangre. A pesar de esa extraña circunstancia que está siendo cuestionada, Tamami exige una suma de dinero de Koichi como una compensación por el hecho. Con éxito presiona a Koichi para que se sienta culpable, lo que pone a su Stand, The Lock, en acción - apareciendo en la forma de una cerradura; Abrazando el corazón de Koichi y haciendo crecer más su culpabilidad que lo que siente. Como él está intimidando a Koichi, Josuke y Okuyasu aparecen y tratan de ayudar a su amigo. Okuyasu golpea a Tamami, rompiéndose los dientes; Y después de que Tamami llore, se siente culpable por ello - lo que le da una cerradura alrededor de su corazón también. Josuke luego revela que era sólo una muñeca en lugar de un gato que estaba escondido en la bolsa y cura a Tamami, liberando así a Koichi y Okuyasu de su culpa y a Tamami de su Stand. Tamami devuelve el dinero que había tomado de Koichi, pero promete vengarse. Koichi se sorprende al ver que Tamami sólo le había dado a Koichi las esquinas del yen con su cartera, mientras Tamami es visto sosteniendo los restos de las facturas. Cuando lo vemos, está en la casa de Koichi, hablando con su madre. Él explica que está allí para devolver la cartera de Koichi y afirma que Koichi la ha cambiado intencionalmente con la suya, ya que Tamami tiene 500.000 yenes. Cuando la madre de Koichi no le cree, le dice que hay un trozo de un restaurante al que fue a la cartera de Koichi. Sus palabras fueron probadas verdaderas gracias a un truco, llevando a la madre de Koichi a sentirse culpable por su hijo y dando a Tamami la oportunidad de colocar a The Lock en ella. Koichi, enfurecido, lo ataca, haciendo que Tamami revele que también hizo que su hermana se sintiera culpable también a la ventaja de Tamami. Tamami engaña a los dos miembros de la familia de Koichi para que se sientan culpables, haciéndolos caer bajo el nivel más alto del poder de The Lock, lo suficientemente severo como para hacer que se suiciden. Finalmente, Koichi logra convencer a su madre de que es inocente de los crímenes que Tamami le había enmarcado, usando su Stand Echoes para ampliar su petición de que ella creyera en las palabras de su propio hijo. Esto destruye a the Lock y Tamami sabe que ha sido derrotado. Desde entonces respeta y teme a Koichi e incluso lo llama Jefe Koichi. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Más tarde en la historia Tamami parece dar a Josuke y Koichi información sobre otro usuario Stand: Toshikazu Hazamada, pero no ir a investigar con ellos. Más tarde se encuentra con Toshikazu y Surface, pero piensa que el Stand es en realidad Josuke (debido a que Surface toma su forma) y es atacado por sorpresa. Tamami es golpeado por un ladrillo y Toshikazu oculta su cuerpo. Llevandolo al hospital por medios desconocidos; El golpe fue tan duro que Tamami, después de dejar el hospital, ni siquiera puede recordar lo que le sucedió. I Am an Alien Tamami asume brevemente el papel de jurado cuando Josuke y Rohan juegan entre sí durante el juego de dados "18", instruyendo a usar su Stand en Josuke para ver si si lo está engañando. La casa de Rohan se enciende antes de que Tamami pueda descubrir el truco de Josuke y Mikitaka Hazekura, pero carga a Rohan por sus servicios. Adiós, pueblo Morioh - Corazones de oro Tamami aparece por última vez para despedirse de Reimi Sugimoto. Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai: Colina Mutsu-kabe Tamami brevemente parece pedir el autógrafo de Rohan junto con Akira, diciendo que él es un fan del trabajo de Rohan. Ambos son regañados por el editor de Rohan, Kagamari Minoru, quien les dice que Rohan está ocupado en este momento. Sin embargo, Rohan regaña a Kagamari, diciendo que no lo trate como mangakas lentos que no pueden firmar rápidamente un autógrafo y procede a usar una técnica de goteo para firmar los autógrafos con su propio café. Curiosidades *Su encogimiento es posiblemente debido a que él es "humillado" por Koichi, mostrando que se encogió tanto en espíritu como en tamaño. Esto es evidente ya que nunca peleó contra Koichi ni nadie más después. **Esto se cambia en la adaptación anime, sin embargo; cuando Tamami es visto, ya es pequeño en estatura. *Su seiyu en la adaptación anime es Satoshi Tsuruoka, quien también interpretó la voz de Wired Beck en la [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation|adaptación de anime de la Parte 2]]. Galería Manga = Tamami tall.png|La primera aparición de Tamami Tamami tall2.png|Tamami y la mamá de Koichi Kobaafterfight.png|Comgraciandose con Koichi después de su pelea Tamami.png Tamami and Akira.png|Cameo de Tamami en Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai - Episodio 2: Colina Mutsu-kabe junto a Akira Otoishi |-| Anime = Tamami first.png|La primera aparición de Tamami Tamami extorting.png|Tamami extorsionando con dinero a Koichi Hirose. Tamami broken tooth.png|Perdiendo su diente frontal después de que Okuyasu lo golpee. Tamami backrub.png|Dando a la mamá de Koichi un agradable frotamiento en el hombro. Tamami taunting.png|Torturando a Koichi después de amenazar con robar todo lo de él. Tamami pervy.png|Haciendo comentarios perversos sobre la hermana de Koichi. Echoes around Tamami.png|Miedo de Koichi y su Echoes. Echoes kanji.png|Kanji de golpe de Echoes en la mejilla de Tamami. Tamami hearing things.png|El ruido constante de Echoes conduce a Tamami a la locura. Tamami stabs himself.png|Heriendose con una puñalada superficial. Tamami begs.png|Suplicando a Koichi que le perdonara la vida. Tamami manservant.png|Tamami, ahora sirviente de Koichi, se ofrece a llevar su bolsa. Tamami beaten up.png|Golpeado por Toshikazu Hazamada y su Stand. Tamami returns.png|Tamami regresa, completamente curado después de su estancia en el hospital. Tamami serves as judge.png|Tamami amenazadoramente acepta servir a Rohan Kishibe moderator for Cee-lo. Tamami discovers Josuke's cheating.png|Tamami descubre el método del engaño de Josuke. Rohan's house on fire.png|Informando a Rohan de que su casa está en llamas. Hazamada and Tamami.png|Tamami fue gritado por Hazamada por arruinar su manga. CNBT Tamami.png|Tamami en Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Tamami KeyArt.png|Ilustración guía de Tamami. |-| Bocetos = Tam1.jpg Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Antagonistas convertidos en aliados Categoría:Aliados menores Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Antagonistas menores